The OC is the administrative arm of the DC. The overall goal is to provide infrastructure support for resource management, education and training, quality assurance, and administrative oversight to the DCs cores to complete their tasks. The OC consists of five units: the Administrative Unit (AU), the Education and Training Unit (ETU), the Cultural Integration Unit (CIU), the Quality Improvement Unit (QIU), and the Strategic Transformation Unit (STU).